transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kup
Kup (カップ, Kappu) held the rank of Minor when he was a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard, but now that he's retired, so is his old title. He was formerly a drill sergeant at Autobot boot camp, where he trained many Autobots of note, including Optimus, Sentinel and Rodimus, and you can tell that Kup is good at his job by the fact that these three all went on to gain the title of Prime. On the surface, Kup is a snarling, no-nonsense, tough-as-nails 'bot whose dedication to his job was second to none, but underneath all the barked orders and cy-gar-sucking, worthy cadets found there was a kind Autobot with a wealth of experience to share. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jerry Stiller (English), Takeshi Aono (Japanese) While it has not been seen, he has an Cybertronian-based veichle mode of a Car. Attributes: Gallery Personality On the surface, Kup is a snarling, no-nonsense, tough-as-nails 'bot whose dedication to his job was second to none, but underneath all the barked orders and cy-gar-sucking, worthy cadets found there was a kind Autobot with a wealth of experience to share. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Optimus Prime *Rodimus Prime *Elita-1 *Blaster *Quickslinger *Skram Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Kup Original Kup] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Sentinel Prime Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Team Chaar Weapons & Abilites History Past A thousand stellar cycles ago, Kup trained Optimus, Sentinel, and Elita-1 in boot camp, giving each of them their names for their optimism, vigilance, and snobbish attitude, respectively. He had no lost love for Sentinel in particular, and was not happy about his appointment of taking over for Ultra Magnus a millennium later. Eight hundred stellar cycles ago, Kup found himself with a particularly vexing class consisting of Blaster, Quickslinger, Skram and one bright-red, horn-honking, flame-painted Autobot who ground his gears the wrong way on sight. Aggravating by this turbo-revving young punk's attitude, Kup dubbed him "Rodimus". Kup was soon to discover he had misjudged Rodimus during a live-fire training exercise, when Skram dropped a grenade that rolled right next to Kup. The old 'bot thought he was done for, but before he could even react, Rodimus had thrown himself on top of the grenade to protect his teacher. Fortunately for all concerned, the grenade turned out to be a dud, but Kup could see that the young hothead had the qualities of a genuine hero. Rodimus ultimately made it into the Autobot Academy a decade before the rest of his class, and was promoted to Prime. Synopsis By the 22nd century, Kup had retired from service, but still kept his eye on Rodimus, and was aghast to hear of his crippling encounter with Cosmic Rust while fighting the Decepticons' Team Chaar. Kup blamed himself for not being there to protect his old charge, believing that he should have been the one to fall. Appearances Episodes Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Arrival *Transformer Titans Animated: The Cool (Japanese comic series) Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Elite Guard Category:Elderly Transformers Category:Mentors Category:Elders